Primera y única vez
by Lady Miel
Summary: Cuando a Petunia Dursley le preguntaban que día había cambiado su vida para siempre, daba la respuesta menos esperada.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen. Todo mérito a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling (aka Queen Rowling) quien creó este fantástico mundo, que quisiera fuera real.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primera y única vez<strong>_

Cuando a la anciana Petunia Dursley le preguntaran cual era el día que su vida había cambiado para siempre, ella daría la respuesta que nadie hubiera imaginado ni en un millón de años. Sentada en la mecedora, frente a la ventana del acilo donde pasaba sus últimos años de vida, le hablaba a quien quisiera escucharla. No, su vida no había cambiado para siempre cuando su hermana Lily había recibido la carta para el colegio de Magia y Hechicería dejándola sola. Tampoco había sido cuando conoció a su difunto marido, Vernon; ni cuando se casó con él una nublada tarde muchos años atrás. Ni siquiera cuando nació su adorado hijo Dudley.

No. El día que su vida cambió radicalmente, fue cuando una mañana de otoño, abrió la puerta de su casa, para encontrarse con un bebé envuelto en mantas, completamente dormido. Petunia gritó tan fuerte, que el niño se despertó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Oyó los pasos apresurados de Vernon bajando las escaleras, temeroso de que algo le hubiera sucedido a su esposa. En el piso de arriba, el llanto del pequeño Dudley se intercaló con el llanto desconsolado del niño que aún se encontraba en el suelo.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿pasó algo? —inquirió Vernon nerviosamente, al ver a su mujer paralizada.

Petunia solo pudo señalar con un trémulo dedo al niño en el suelo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Un niño —contestó Petunia en un murmullo a la obvia pregunta de su marido.

Sin decirle más, Vernon ingresó a la casa, protestando que todo les sucedía a ellos _(¡justo a nosotros nos vienen a dejar un niño en la puerta de la casa!, ¿Qué van a decir los vecinos?)_ dispuesto a llamar a la policía, los bomberos o a la Reina misma para que alguien se encargara del niño.

Fue entonces que Petunia vio que entre las mantas del niño, había un sobre. Puedo reconocer la letra del remitente sin dificultad. Tomó la carta tratando de no tocar al niño (quien continuaba llorando desconsoladamente) y la abrió.

Entonces sintió que el piso se desvanecía, que las paredes perdían forma y todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

— ¡Vernon! —llamó— ¡Vernon!

Se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta, temiendo que si no lo hacía, podría caerse. Y miraba fijamente al niño, como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada.

—Es él —dijo en cuanto su marido llegó a su lado— es el hijo de mi… hermana — la última palabra la dijo en un susurró prácticamente inaudible— De mi hermana y de… de _ese._

—Potter.

—Potter.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que había abierto la puerta, pero a Petunia le había parecido que había pasado una eternidad. Tomó al niño en brazos, para que dejara de llorar y así evitando que todo el vecindario se despertara y viera el espectáculo. Vernon trató de quitarle la carta de la mano a Petunia, pero ella no lo dejó.

—¿Qué?, ¿es de tu hermana? —preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes asegurarse que ningún vecino había estado espiando la escena— ¿acaso se dio cuenta que los de su clase no deberían reproducirse y decidió dejarnos al niño?

—La mataron. A ella y a ese Potter —contestó severamente Petunia— el niño se quedará con nosotros.

No fue una pregunta. Fue una información.

— ¡¿Con nosotros? ¿Te has vuelto loca, Petunia? —Vernon comenzó a ponerse rojo— ¿acaso no tiene ningún familiar de los de su clase que puedan acogerlo?

—No. Es una decisión tomada, Vernon. El niño se quedará aquí.

Vernon se dejó caer en la silla más próxima. Temía que el niño pudiera ser tan anormal como sus padres. De hecho, estaba seguro que era tan anormal como ellos. ¿Qué pasaba si lo contagiaba a Dudly?, ¿Qué pasaba si lo atacaba?, ¿o si se dedicaba a sacar conejos de una galera haciendo el ridículo frente a los vecinos? ¡Quién sabe la de cosas raras que ese niño podría traer consigo!

Pero se dio cuenta que sería inútil discutir con Petunia.

—Bien. Que se quede. Pero su anormalidad se ha quedado fuera — dijo al cabo de un rato— no sabrá lo que es, ni lo que eran sus padres. No tendré un _anormal_ bajo mi techo.

—De acuerdo. No volveremos a hablar de esto —accedió Petunia.

Y sin decir más, subió a la habitación de huéspedes para dejar al pequeño Harry sobre la cama. En la habitación contigua, Dudley había dejado de llorar, aunque en ese momento se oían ruidos extraños, como si el pequeño estuviera rompiendo juguetes.

Harry ya no lloraba. Estaba sentado en la cama, mirando a su tía detenidamente. Petunia posó sus ojos en los de él y una oleada de nostalgia le surcó el alma. Tenía los ojos de Lily. De su hermana. De esa hermana que ella decía odiar, pero que en realidad, amaba. De esa hermana que había muerto.

La boca de Harry comenzó a temblar, como si quisiera llorar nuevamente.

—Mami —dijo antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar por su pequeña carita— ¡Mami!

Petunia se acercó a él, y por única vez en su vida, le dio un suave beso en la frente, mientras lo acunaba, tratando de consolarlo.

El pequeño Harry continuó llorando y llamando a su _mami_ hasta que finalmente, se quedó dormido.

Petunia lo acostó en la cama, ubicó unos almohadones a los costados del niño y se fue.

Al cerrar la puerta, se secó las lágrimas que había derramado por su hermana.

Fue ese día de otoño, la primera y la única vez que Petunia Dursley, lloró por su hermana. También fue la primera y única vez que mostró afecto para con su sobrino.

Años después, sentada en su mecedora del acilo de ancianos, contaba esa historia una y otra vez, a quien quisiera escucharla. Y quienes la oían, reían divertidos frente a la anciana que perdía su memoria y hablaba incoherencias. Reían frente a la anciana que les hablaba de su hermana bruja, y su sobrino mago. Reían frente a la anciana que se lamentaba haber tratado tan mal a su sobrino durante tantos años. Reían frente a la anciana, que volvía a llorar por su hermana muerta y su sobrino huérfano, llamándola entre lágrimas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**__ ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Harry Potter, espero que les haya gustado._

_De repente, así sin avisar, se me vino la historia a la cabeza, completamente armada, y no pude evitar escribirla y subirla. Siempre me dio vueltas en la cabeza el pensar que hizo Petunia con el bebé Harry. Digo, una cosa es tratar mal a un niño más mayorcito, y otra es no mostrar ni una gota de afecto por un bebé que acaba de perder a sus padres. Quise mostrar a una Petunia un poco más amable, menos distante. _

_Cualquier tipo de review es bienvenido._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
